Thaddius Blakk
thumb|234px|Młody Blakk Thaddius Blakk jest głównym antagonistą serii. Dzięki założeniu Blakk Industries został bogatym i potężnym człowiekiem. Jednakże jego firma to tylko przykrywka - dzięki swoim wpływom chce zdobyć kontrolę nad Slugterrą i zniszczyć moc Śluzaków, która podtrzymuje i chroni podziemny świat przed zagładą. Za pomocą Mrocznej Wody opracował sposób zamieniania Śluzaków w mroczne Ghule. Ma za sobą wielu popleczników, których przekupił ghulami i potęgą, jaką niosą ze sobą te zmutowane Śluzaki. Wygląd zewnętrzny Thaddius Blakk jest wysokim i barczystym mężczyzną o potężnej posturze. Na twarzy ma zawsze cyniczny uśmiech i złowrogie spojrzenie. Ma brązowe, krótko ostrzyżone włosy oraz niewielką brodę. Na codzień nosi uniform podobny do tych, które noszą wszyscy pracownicy Blakk Industries. Różnice leżą między innymi w czerwonej koszuli, której kołnierzyk wystaje ponad czarną, dopasowaną kurtkę z czerwonymi i czarnymi elementami z logiem na sercu wyglądającym jak wielkie, czerwone V'''. Historia : ''Poniższy tekst zawiera wiele spoilerów. Jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś odcinków "Powrót do korzeni", "Studnia energii", "Poprawki" oraz "Promienny dzień" - omiń ten fragment.'' Jako dzieciak pomagał swojemu ojcu w sprzedaży wody, gdzie robił za asystenta i sprzedawcę. Jednak podczas rozkręcania biznesu pojawił się Viggo Dare. Zderzakiem i Skałowcem pokonał on pana Blakka, łapiąc przy ucieczkę Thaddiusa. Ojciec Blakka stchórzył i uciekł, a Thaddius został wysłany do pracy w kamieniołomach. Z czasem nieco rozwijał swoje umiejętności strzeleckie. Widzący to Viggo wcielił Blakka do swojego gangu. Gdy Thaddius przemycał ładunek wielu śluzaków, natrafił na Jimo Shane'a. Ten wtrącił go do więzienia na 6 miesięcy. Gdy Thaddius wyszedł i wrócił do Viggo, ten się wściekł i zaczął strzelać w Blakka. Blakk uciekł i zaczął trenować miotanie śluzakami w wielu jaskiniach (np.: Miasto Króla Śluza, Jaskinia Futuria), by wreszcie przystąpić do szkolenia u Shanai. Tam stanął w szranki z Willem. Po znokautowaniu go chciał go dobić, lecz Blakka powstrzymała Shanai. Blakk odszedł i wrócił na stare śmieci, gdzie pokonał Viggo i przejął jego Gang. Gang przekształcił potem w Blakk Industries. Przekonywał on siłą niektórych mieszkańców do opuszczenia miasteczek lub wiosek, by zburzyć je i zbudować tory dla swoich pociągów. Pewnego razu pojawił się Will. Przekonał on śluzaki Blakka i śluzaki jego popleczników, by dołączyły do niego. Śluzaki uciekły do Willa. Thaddius zaczął eksperymenty. Odkrył notatki o mrocznej wodzie, którą zdobył ze szczeliny w jednej z jaskiń. Wymieszał ją z pewnym specyfikiem, tworząc portal do Głębokiej Groty. Podczas podróży do podziemi jego skóra zmieniła kolor na biały. Tam spotkał Mroczną Zgubę, która podarowała mu zapasy mrocznej wody. Wraz z mroczna wodą, do Blakka dołączył El Diablo Nachos. Wypróbował on technikę ghulowania na Granatniku, w wyniku czego powstał pierwszy Granatowybuchowiec. Potem zghulował Tormato i ruszył naprzeciwko Will'owi. Z pomocą ghula odesłał go do Głębokiej Groty. W wyniku tego wydarzenia Blakk miał otwartą drogę do sukcesu, do czasu aż Eli Shane nie skończył piętnastu lat i nie wyruszył do Slugterry. W odcinku "Lightwell" Klan Cieni porwał jego oraz Ceceiego. Blakk ucieka jednak Klanowi, jednak zostaje złapany i uwięziony przed wydarzeniami z "Upgrade". Wtedy też Gang przewozi go do Stalagmite 70, gdzie Blakk jest przesłuchiwany przez Eli'a. Tam też zdradza historię swojej młodości. W "Light as Day" tworzy w Blakk Industries portal do Głębokiej Groty, z której Mroczna Zguba przybywa do Slugterry. Jednak Gang Shane'a oraz Klan Cieni zamykają portal, w wyniku czego Mroczna Zguba wraca do Głębokiej Groty. Dodatkowo, Eli podczas walki w zamykającym się portalu z pomocą Burpy'ego wraca na górę, zaś Blakk zostaje strącony do Głębokiej Groty. Cechy charakteru Thaddius Blakk przede wszystkim żąda potęgi. Nie bacząc na konsekwencje (niekiedy katastrofalne w pewnym stopniu i dla niego) dąży do swoich obranych celów. Wyznaje zasadę, że cel uświęca środki - między innymi dlatego wykupił kopalnię w Śmierciogłębi i nie bacząc na stan zdrowia górników naraził ich na działanie Mrocznej Wody. Jest na tyle bogaty, że mógł sobie pozwolić na korupcję i przekupstwo byleby tylko postawić na swoim. Nie dał Eli'owi wygrać Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, lecz przekupił Johna Bulla ghulem - potęgą nie do okiełznania. Blakk w swoich zamiarach i postanowieniach nie kieruje się faktycznymi realiami, narzuca sobie cele, do których dąży po trupach i nie przejmuje się nikim oprócz siebie. Dlatego nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia widząc swoich pokonanych popleczników. Nie czuje wyrzutów, kiedy ich kara. Jeśli ktoś zawodzi jego zaufanie - eliminuje to. Tak było z Nachosem. Jest też bardzo nieufny. Polega tylko na kilku naprawdę zaufanych ludziach. Nienawidzi gdy coś idzie nie po jego myśli. Ciekawostki * Blakk jest odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie Willa Shane'a. * Blakk jest często tytułowany "doktorem". * Jego nazwisko - '''Blakk - jest w wymowie bardzo podobne do angielskiego słowa black które oznacza słowo czarny. * Jest odwiecznym wrogiem Will'a Shane'a. * Gdy strzela z przerobionego blastera w odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" ''przypomina Grubego z gry Team Fortress 2, o której deweloperzy Nerd Corps wspomnieli kilka razy na Twitterze. * W trakcie nauki u mistrzyni Blakk' posiadał Medyka, Sonica, Tazerlinga, Pajęczaka, Zderzaka i Wzdętośluzaka. * Początkowo Blakk miał wyglądać jak cyborg i posiadać wielki blaster przypominający działo laserowe. * Był powodem śmierci Shanai. * W trakcie ostatniej potyczki z Willem posiadał Rammstone'a z małymi rogami, Threshera, Hop Rocka, Floppera i Tempesto. * Posiada osobistego doradcę/asystenta imieniem Maurice. * Ma własną armię żołnierzy nazywanych też Żołnierzami Blakka. * Jest bardzo silny, w "Dżentelmen i złodziej" odbił pięścią Arachneta Dayny, a w "Powrót" wyrwał przymocowany do pociągu Gattler. * Jako jedyny może używać Gattlera bez podstawy na kołach. * Dayna Poor ukradła Blakkowi Blaster. * Podczas szkolenia u Mistrzyni posiadał Harbringera lub blaster do niego podobny. * W odcinku "Poprawki" został zamknięty w więzieniu przez Gang Shane'a. * Miał kontakt z Mroczną Wodą przez co ma białą skórę. * Był posiadaczem Burpy'ego przed Willem. * Jego wszystkie śluzaki uciekły do Willa. * Wcześniej miał kolor skóry podobny do Eli'a, a kolor oczu podobny do Trixie. * Znak który nosi na pasie z wnykami jest symbolem gangu w którym był od dziecka, a potem został jego szefem po pokonaniu Viggo Dare i przekształcił gang w B.I. * Poprzednim właścicielem blastera Harbringer Firestorm był Viggo Dare. * Przed tym jak stworzył ghule jego ulubionymi śluzakiem był Skałowiec i Zębacz. * W polskich wersjach odcinków "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" oraz "Śluzbol" Blakk zamiast Thaddius, nazywany jest '''Thadeus. * Eli stwierdził, że Blakk jest zdrowo rąbnięty. * W zamian za informację, gdzie jest Will, Blakk chciał od Eli'a informacji o Powierzchni. * Uważa, że Eli jest lepszym strzelcem od Willa. Thrasher Blakka.JPG|Blakk celuje ghulem Wściekły bardzo Blakk.JPG|wściekły Blakk Blakk z żołnierzami i Gattlerem, a za nimi fabryka.JPG|Blakk z obrotówką Will vs Blakk.png|Blakk vs Will Shane Blakk z Hop Jackiem w swoim Harbringerze.JPG Thaddius Blakk na mecha - bestii.JPG|Blakk na mechu Blakk trzyma Gattler w siedzibie Króla.JPG Strachoghul Blakka.JPG|Blakk strzela Thaddius Blakk, Gattler i Tempesto.JPG|Blakk i Tempesto w blasterze Blakk zniszczył fabrykę.JPG Blakk w Bubbaleonie.JPG Blakk holding a ghoul slug.jpg|Blakk z jego ulubionym Tempesto Blakk po oberwaniu fusion shotem Eli'a.JPG Grimmstone w blasterze Unika-Blakka.JPG Unik jako Blakk mierzy z czerwonego Tempesto.JPG|Blakk z Tempesto w Blasterze Blakk and Gattler blaster.JPG Armachomp Blakka.JPG Blakk ściska Ramera.JPG|Blakk przyciskający ramera Ramer atakujący Blakka.JPG|Blakk uderzony przez Zderzaka Blakk shouting at slugs.png|młody doktorek i jego śluzaki Blakk.png Hurt blakk.jpg Strachoghul Blakka.JPG Unik jako blakk.JPG|powalony Unik w iluzjii Blakka Blakk i Joules.JPG|Blakk z porwanym Joulesem Blakk, Bull i żołnierze.JPG|Blakk, Bull i żołnierze Blakk z wąsami.png|Przerobione zdjęcie Blakka. Obraz Blakka.JPG Eli i Blakk w Chillbore.JPG|Blakk w Pieczarze Chłodu Pociągowy Gattler.JPG|Blakk z Blasterem Obrotowym Blakk otocozny przez Klan Cienia.JPG|Otoczony przez Klan Cieni Rozłoszczony Blakk.JPG Modele blakka.png black123456.png|Dr.Blakk i Thresher Vbhdfhd.png Świta Doktora Blakka.JPG|Blakk po środku, wraz z pomagierami Blakk, Unik i Diablos.JPG|Blakk, Unik i Diablos Portrait.png|Portret Doktora Blakka Śluzaki Blakka.JPG|Blakk i Maurice patrzący na arsenał Ghuli zly blakk.png blakkk.png blakk i blakkowcy.png Blakkowcy i Jollyfist.JPG|Blakk, żołnierze i Jollyfist Blakk i Will.JPG Amperling Blakka.JPG Blakk z Armachompem.JPG Blakk.jpg Ojciec Blakka.JPG|Ojciec Blakka Kopalnai Slagrock.JPG|młody Blakk pracuje w kopalnii Blakk uderza arachneta.JPG tumblr_mw1iqqrEJ71rvkkelo1_500.png tumblr_mwhb3p0M0K1s1j7x6o6_1280.png Ostatni widok Blakka.JPG Młody Blakk.JPG Dr. Thadius Blakk.JPG Dr. Blakk3.JPG Blakk z blasterem.JPG Blakkrender.png Blakkandtempesto.png e5.jpg Balck.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Blakk Industries Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Ekspres Blakka Kategoria:Negatywni Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Znani w Slugterze Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Tytanowy czołg Kategoria:Gang Viggo Dare'a